


Acier trempé et fleur de lys

by malurette



Category: Ultimate X-Men
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, slight crack, stupid clichés
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Jean-Paul/Peter.<br/>1ère vignette : Tous les Russes ne carburent pas à la vodka, <i>damnit!</i><br/>2ème: Choc des cultures.<br/>3ème: Traditions.<br/>4ème: Ensemble. <br/>5ème: Une certaine minorité. <br/>6ème: Ne le répétez pas, pour le fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hésitations et certitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379613) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Parfum vodka  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ultimate X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Colossus’ Peter Rasputin / ‘Northstar’ Jean-Paul Beaubier  
>  **Genre :** peut-être un peu cliché  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompts :** "premier baiser" et "vodka" pour Little_Bakemono (printemps '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 225
> 
> "Tant que ça reste à l'état de fantasme ça ne fait de mal à personne !"

S’il prétendait que non, il ne s’intéresse pas à Peter depuis leur toute première rencontre, Jean-Paul mentirait. Le grand Russe lui a immédiatement tapé dans l’œil. En revanche, il n’a commencé à vraiment imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler leur relation qu’à partir du moment où ils ont convenu de ce rendez-vous dans ce bar. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il se prit à se demander à quoi ressemblerait un premier baiser à goût de vodka…

Cependant, une fois installé à une table dans un coin, face à Peter, il dut reconnaître que c’était plutôt stupide ; on ne commande pas une boisson qui s’avale d’un coup au milieu de l’après-midi, surtout quand on prévoit de passer longtemps en compagnie de quelqu’un d’autre sans finir ivre mort avant le début de la soirée. Quelque chose de plus classique comme une simple bière ou un café était quand même plus indiqué.

Quand, plusieurs heures, quelques consommations et une longue discussion plus tard, ils quittent le bar, et qu’au tournant d’une petite rue sombre, ils s’embrassent, Jean-Paul se dit que c’est déjà bien, nature. Pas besoin de vodka. Mais que s’il y tient vraiment, s’il arrive à inviter Peter à la prochaine soirée de l’ _Academy of tomorrow_ , ça pourra peut-être s’arranger…


	2. Déphasage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combien de différences ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Déphasage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ultimate X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Colossus’ Peter Rasputin / ‘Northstar’ Jean-Paul Beaubier  
>  **Genre :** _awkward_  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "placard" pour 31_jours (17 avril '07)  
> \+ **Prompt :** "choc des cultures"   
> **Nombre de mots :** 200

Au début, Peter hésite à inviter Jean-Paul "chez lui". Il y a le fait qu’il soit encore réticent à sortir du placard, en premier lieu. Xavier prêche la cohabitation entre humains lambda et mutants, mais il ignore totalement ce qu’il peut penser quant à d’autres "différences".  
« Au fait, vous savez, le temps où on ne se bat pas pour affirmer "nous sommes tous égaux" et où vous roucoulez après des filles, moi je tiens la main d’un garçon qui n’a aucun scrupule à s’afficher avec moi » ? Pour certains, ça ne passerait pas…

Plus encore, depuis qu’il a visité l’ _Academy of Tomorrow_ : ça ressemble vraiment à une école, un campus, l’idée qu’il s’en faisait, l’image d’Épinal des étudiants qui profitent de leur jeunesse autant que de leur scolarité. Et en comparaison, les élèves ‘X’ lui font de plus en plus l’effet d’une famille dysfonctionnelle.  
Il craint même que Jean-Paul, déstabilisé, joue la provocation pour compenser : lui n’a pas honte de ce qu’il est et est prêt à s’affirmer haut et fort. Ou bien, carrément dégoûté par leur attitude, décide de le bouder, par association…


	3. Fin d'année oblige...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année et leur cortège de vieilles traditions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fin d’année  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ultimate X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Northstar’ Jean-Paul Beaubier/’Colossus’ Peter Rasputin  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu d’humour grinçant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Traditions de fin d’année » pour Little_Bakemono" > (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Ça fait longtemps que Jean-Paul n’aime pas Noël. Cette année, c’est encore pire que les précédentes. Il aurait voulu passer les fêtes avec Peter, évidemment… Hélas, pour ce qu’il en sait, Peter privilégie sa famille pour cette période de fin d’année. Il ne peut pas souvent la voir, et lui, chanceux, s’entend bien avec ses parents et regrette de ne pas passer plus de temps avec eux. Alors quand il en trouve l’occasion, il saute dessus, laissant son amoureux, sans se douter que lui, les fêtes en famille, il en est tanné.

De son côté, Jean-Paul se retrouve coincé sans projet valable. Passer les fêtes avec ses parents ? Ah ! entre son père pour qui seul compte son maudit travail à l’ambassade, et sa mère qui essaie d’être compréhensive mais qui en définitive n’arrive qu’à être insupportable… Non. Et avec les autres élèves de l’Académie, de ceux qui n’ont pas de foyer où rentrer ? Bof.

L’idée lui vient qu’il pourrait aller faire la fête avec eux, s’amuser malgré l’absence de Peter et peut-être même en profiter pour le tromper honteusement, pour se venger. Entendez par là, flirter avec un autre garçon, peut-être l’embrasser, et rien de plus. Pour tromper son ennui plus que sa rancœur, en fait.  
D’ailleurs, s’il avait passé les fêtes avec Peter, rien qu’à deux, qu’auraient-ils fait ensemble ? Ça ne serait pas tellement différent de leurs autres rendez-vous, des jours ordinaires. Au diable cette idée de « date spéciale » après tout ! Jean-Paul s’en fiche, de Noël, d’abord. Pourquoi ce jour plutôt qu’un autre pour faire un encart à leurs habitudes, hein ?

Ils auraient pu aller ensemble à une soirée avec leurs amis. Ça se serait déroulé comme n’importe quelle autre fête. Peter n’allait pas l’inviter dans sa famille – Jean-Paul se rend compte alors qu’il n’a pas la moindre idée de ce que sont les traditions russes. Quant à débarquer sans prévenir à la réception de l’ambassadeur, forcer Papa Beaubier à faire les présentations à la ronde : « mon fils, mutant et gay, et son ami, de même » ? Pitié ! Personne n’apprécierait.

Tant pis pour tout. Après tout, quel que soit le programme choisi ou subi, Noël ou Jour de l’An ou les deux, Jean-Paul est déjà prêt à parier que des cinglés super-puissants seront de sortie à un de ces soirs-là précisément pour gâcher la fête… Ça, il n’a pas fallu longtemps pour que ça devienne la grande tradition dans le monde des super-pouvoirs.


	4. Vie à deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Être en couple, maintenant et pour longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vie qui va  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ultimate X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Colossus’ Peter Rasputin / ‘Northstar’ Jean-Paul Beaubier  
>  **Genre :** couplesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "vie de couple" pour Little_Bakemono (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : issues #79 à 84  
>  ce qui me rappelle que j’ai laissé tomber la série pas très longtemps après ça et que je n’ai jamais trouvé le courage de m’y remettre...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Malgré la mort du Professeur, on pourrait presque dire que la vie est belle pour Peter depuis qu’il a quitté l’Institut Xavier. Il se console doucement de sa perte. Travailler sur ce chantier de construction lui plaît. Suivre des cours à l’Académie de Ms Frost aussi. Et Jean-Paul lui a enfin promis qu’au trimestre prochain, il quitterait l’internat et emménagerait avec lui. Un petit appartement pour jeune couple, ça va être formidable.

Jean-Paul, du haut de ses même pas dix-sept ans, se dit quand même que c’est peut-être un peu précipité, comme décision. Qu’ils ont encore le temps avant de vouloir vivre ensemble, que normalement on ferait mieux d’attendre encore un peu. Mais non… le temps, avec ces X-Men qui meurent, on ne sait jamais combien on en a vraiment, et la normalité s’applique mal aux super-héros en général. Et ils s’aiment, c’est tout ce qui compte à leurs yeux. C’est l’essentiel.


	5. Gay Eskimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une exception, le seul qu'il connaît.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Gay eskimo_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ultimate X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Colossus’ Peter Rasputin ; mention de Peter -> Logan passé, suggestion de Peter/Jean-Paul futur  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish, un tout petit peu angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "I’m the only gay eskimo" pour Little_Bakemono (Avent ‘07) - extrait d'une chanson dont elle n'a pas pris la peine de me préciser les références ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

L’hiver à New York est loin de valoir celui de Sibérie, mais il y neige assez pour réveiller des souvenirs. Quand la saison froide revient, Peter se rappelle qu’autrefois, on l’appelait Piotr. Et, quels que soient le nom, l’endroit et l’époque, il a l’impression qu’il n’a jamais été entièrement heureux.

À Ust Ordinsky il était le seul gay au village, où il ne l’aurait jamais dit à personne. À New York il était le seul gay dans la branche de la _Red Mafya_ où on l’avait fait entrer ; les USA sont peut-être plus permissifs envers les « gens comme lui » dans les grandes villes, dans le cas particulier de la mafia, ça reste un secret à taire.

Il était le seul gay dans la première équipe des X-Men. Il a eu ce béguin infructueux pour Logan, Wolverine du Canada qui paraît-il à une autre époque parcourait les pleines glacées tel une bête sauvage. Bobby fait tomber la neige par jeu et se moque des autres différences, sans savoir le mal qu’il peut faire à Peter avec ces mots qu’il croit innocents.

Ce n’est pas grave, se disait-il, il pouvait ignorer le fait d’être gay. Entre ce que l’on est et ce que l’on vit, il peut y avoir un monde de différence. Ça n’était qu’un seul aspect de tout ce qu’il était ; et pas le plus important. Même si une vie à faire semblant et à refouler, ça n’est pas une vie…

Finalement, pour être heureux, il suffirait peut-être de sortir un peu de sa « tribu », ne pas rester isolé. Dehors, dans la tribu voisine, peut-être que quelqu’un attendait de le rencontrer pour ne plus être seul non plus..


	6. Coucher de soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien sûr que non, ils ne se seraient pas donné rendez-vous pour aller admirer le coucher du soleil ensemble ! Enfin... pas exprès, quoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au coucher du soleil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ultimate X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Colossus’ Peter Rasputin / ‘Northstar’ Jean-Paul Beaubier  
>  **Genre :** surtout fluff + une toute petite pointe d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** B#4, « coucher de soleil » pour 7_liens  
>  **Continuité :** à situer du côté des issues #80 et des brouettes – avant que ça parte en cacahouète autour et pour eux, et que j’arrête de lire la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Non, non, non, bien sûr que non, ils ne se seraient pas donné rendez-vous pour aller admirer le coucher du soleil ensemble. Peter est peut-être assez romantique pour en avoir envie, mais Jean-Paul s’y refusera avec obstination. Même si, peut-être, au fond de lui, ça ne lui déplairait pas tant que ça, c’est une question de principe : il le dit et le redit, aimer un homme ne veut pas dire agir comme une fille. Il met un point d’honneur à tordre le cou aux clichés qui lui déplaisent, sans faire attention au fait que parfois, à force, il s’enferre dans d’autres. Tant pis. Il a décidé de vivre sa vie comme il l’entend.

N’empêche. C’est complètement par hasard si, quand Jean-Paul est venu chercher Peter sur le chantier, à l’heure où il finissait sa job, le soleil déclinait sur l’horizon. À cette latitude la longueur des jours varie au fil des jours selon les saisons, et cette fois-ci c’est tombé sur ce moment-là, bon. Et après ?  
Après, he bien, le temps de décider ce qu’ils comptaient faire, avec la nuit qui tomberait bientôt, ils se sont juste posés sur un banc. Orienté, par hasard encore, vers l’ouest. Peter a admiré les couleurs changeantes. Jean-Paul était heureux d’être à côté de Peter. Ils sont restés là, ont discuté, échangé quelques mots tendres, ont fait soigneusement attention à ne pas se prendre la main. (Ce coin n’est hélas pas sûr, on y rencontre plus souvent qu’ils ne voudraient des passants hostiles à leurs démonstrations d’amour, même les plus chastes. Et qu’aurait dit Peter si un des autres gars du chantier l’avait croisé dans cette position « compromettante » ? Il y a toujours des situations où sortir du placard peut être suicidaire…)  
Dès que le soleil est couché, tout change. Comme si la nuit les protégeait. En quittant leur banc pour le chemin vers chez l’un ou l’autre, leurs mains et leurs bouches se retrouvent enfin.

Avec la nuit qui tombe, l’importance du regard des autres et les vêtements aussi peuvent tomber. Au moins en partie. L’un comme l’autre résidant dans ces fichus internats d’écoles privées, se retrouver chez l’un ou l’autre pour un peu d’intimité est plutôt ardu. Mais il existe des tas d’autres endroits…


End file.
